The Model
by ScissorLuv21
Summary: So this here's a story about Chris, Fang's twin and sister, just your average teenage girl from New York, who finds herself in the modeling business at age twelve. Now she's back in Florida to live a normal life, what she doesn't expect to find is a fantastic life she never got to live filled with friendship, music and true love. FAX, EGGY, Dylan/OC


**OMG I haven't updated anything in FOREVER! Holy crap. qQUICK RANDOM QUESTION: Anyone know what what happened to Headless Gummy Bear? I was supposed to be helping her by making Polyvore but she deleted her account...? **

**Anyways, New Story, hope you guys like it, I've been working on it for a while, tell me what you think and if I should continue...**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

My name's Chris Walker, I'm 16, and was very successful teen model.

My mom's name is Anne, she's also my manager.

My dad Jeb, well, it's complicated. My mom and him had me and my brother, Nick, who's also my twin. But they had a some huge fight when I was three, and she packed her bags leaving Florida and taking everything with her. Including me.

A few months later, Mom sent him the divorce papers, and he signed them.

He got Nick a puppy, to try to make him feel better after we left.  
Apparently, from what I've heard, the little thing got sick or something, and there he met Dr. Valencia Martinez, a nice woman with a daughter a year younger than us, whose dad left Valencia when he figured out she was pregnant. In the end, it was "love at first sight" and so they married.

Meanwhile, my mom took us to New York where she promised me a "better life." We lived in a nice flat, plenty big enough for just the two of us which, truth be told, was freaking amazing. Mom was in the show biz **(Is that how you spell it? I doubt it what whatevs, y'all know what I mean) **and therefore she made enough money at her high-paying job to keep her busy while I practically raised myself. But hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Anyway, when I was twelve her boss saw a picture of me on her desk, and decided to give me a shot at modeling, he told her to take me to the studio for some test shots and in the end, she scored me a modeling contract.

It was a huge opportunity I couldn't very well pass up so I said yes. It's been fun, but everything is so competitive sometimes, and most of the girls are out of control and reckless. But it really was thing is, once I became a model, I stopped being human. At least in my mother's eyes.

It was always work, work, work, work. And as a girl who'd grown up used to her freedom, adjustments were hard. My mom had me on a strict diet, not that I had much of a problem, I've been a vegan since forever, but still...

Lately, it's been getting hectic between us, I mean I'm 16 years old, how much longer does she think she can control my life as if I were a puppet?

* * *

**8 hours ago**  
"You've been so irresponsible and difficult lately."

"I've always been difficult. And I'm plenty responsible, thank you very much," I snapped.

"See! That's your problem, talking back to me. How dare you? I am the woman who gave you life, feeds you, who brought you here, and gave you this amazing opportunity and _this is how you repay me?_ Unacceptable!"

"First of all, I could have been VERY happy if you had left me there with my FAMILY. You're no family to me, the only thing you care about anymore is making me a star, well you know what? _I don't want to be a star. _I_ don't want to be here_, and I _don't_ want you _bosssing me around _anymore!"

"Puh-lease you're not fit to be a star, that's why I have to train you, _like a dog."_

_"_Ya know what? I'm done here." I started walking away.

"Good. Now go to your room and don't come out until you've readjusted your attutide and ready to continue working. Until then, you're grounded."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Because I quit."

I stomped off to my room, and packed my bags, I bought a ticket on the next plane to Florida, _and walked out the door._

* * *

**Oh snap. We got a badass, lol. So what'd you think?**

**I've barely started, just tell me whatcha think, if you like the idea, ya know, the works. I'd really appreciate it.**

**REVIEW PLEASETH!**

**I'll send you a virtual cookie:)**

**Besos!  
~Laura**


End file.
